


Reversal

by help_me_no



Series: Sensitivity [4]
Category: Tales of Crestoria
Genre: Just the Tip, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/help_me_no/pseuds/help_me_no
Summary: Vicious gets Aegis naked while he stays (relatively) clothed. Aegis asks for some embarrassing things. Unacknowledged affection and filth in equal measure.
Relationships: Aegis Alver/Vicious
Series: Sensitivity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935166
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> A smutty interlude. This was originally written to be in part 3, but it ended up way filthier, long, and finished before the rest of part 3 so it got its own oneshot. Some feelings but mostly porn here.

Aegis had once thought that being dressed and coming apart in his clothes while Vicious lay naked and comfortable was embarrassing and humiliating. It’s worse (it’s better) in reverse.

They’re out in another set of woods, Vicious crowded up against another tree at his back, and he’s stripped Aegis bare. As they are now, Aegis is fully exposed to the world, while his nude body shields the still-clothed Vicious from view. It’s not fair. Even with no one around it leaves him humiliated and exposed and sensitive (and it makes him blindingly hard, it makes his nipples ache, it makes him drool a little as he gasps, it makes his blood burn through his veins and his ass clench).

He can feel the air against his back, his sides, his front as a gentle breeze blows through the forest. Birds are chirping overhead, he can feel patches of warmth from the sunlight streaming through the trees, and there’s a faint sweet smell of wildflowers and pine.

Vicious pulled every bit of clothing off of him, and the only thing protecting his bare feet from the rocks and needles below is his own shirt, which softens the edges but doesn’t fully smother the texture of the ground below him. Aegis feels sensitized everywhere (he always does), hyperaware of everything around him.

Part of his brain is cataloging this all next to the sticky slide and drag of his own sweaty skin against the leather of Vicious’s thighs and his gloves, the chafing burn of the fabric of Vicious’s coat contrasted with the satin-smooth of his bare chest, the rapidly warming pressure of metal buckles and fasteners digging into soft bits of Aegis’s body. Some part of his mind has these all neatly filed on the same level as the red-brown of some fungus growing on the tree trunk above and slightly to the left of Vicious head, the little chirping squeak of a squirrel nearby as it looks at the humans for a moment before scurrying off with an acorn, the way the wind rustles the leaves of the deciduous trees and for a moment Aegis is half-blinded by a shaft of sunlight given an opportunity to streak directly to his eye.

He’s so overwhelmed that it’s all the same. It’s all just input overloading his senses as he grinds down against Vicious. He thinks Vicious is talking to him, murmuring in Aegis’s ears as his hands hold his hips and help guide their rhythm. He’s sure some part of his mind is processing it, putting it away to wake him in the middle of the night, hard and aching until he takes himself in hand and brings himself over the edge to the memory of whatever it is Vicious is saying. But right now he can’t wrap his head around the words, just the tone, the soothing cadence of Vicious egging him on.

Vicious licks some of the sweat off the column of Aegis’s neck, traces muscles down to the top and just a little over the back of his shoulder. Aegis realizes with a jolt that Vicious is looking down his back. Vicious can see the trickle of sweat Aegis can feel sliding down his spine to temporarily pool and quiver at the small of his back. Vicious can see where the slight padding of fat at Aegis’s hips gives beneath Vicious’s fingers—dimpling pink and then white with the pressure. Vicious can see the way Aegis’s ass flexes as he rocks forward and back.

And on cue Vicious hands shift from Aegis’s hips to his ass, gripping his cheeks and pulling them apart. Aegis can feel both the breeze and Vicious’s gaze on his exposed hole, and he wails a little as he buries his head in the crook of Vicious shoulders.

It doesn’t stop him from continuing to grind both his dick and his nipples against Vicious’s chest though, even though he suspects the view Vicious is getting of his asshole is especially telling every time little shocks of pleasure jolt through Aegis’s body.

“Don’t—don’t look there!”

Vicious laughs a little, a little mocking, but without too sharp of an edge to it. Aegis can feel the flutter of Vicious’s eyelashes against his own shoulder. “Alright. I closed my eyes, but is that what you really want?”

Aegis reflexively bites down on the bunched fabric of Vicious’s absurd jacket collar, soaking it with his spit. It keeps him from answering but—

Vicious’s thumbs sweep just a little along the cleft of Aegis’s ass, close to his hole, and Aegis pulls his mouth free.

“N-no.”

Aegis can feel Vicious’s smirk too.

“Then you want me to look?”

This time Aegis just nods—he knows that even through his jacket Vicious can feel it.

“Mm.” That brush of Vicious’s eyelashes again, accompanied by the thrill of imagining he can feel the weight of Vicious’s gaze. “I could watch this all day. But you’re probably getting impatient, huh babe?”

Then there’s the sound of Vicious clearing his throat, a pause, and then a glob of spit lands at the top of Aegis’s ass, before slowly beginning to slide its way down to meet Vicious fingers where they rub little circles by Aegis’s asshole.

“That’s not— That’s— Vicious—!” Aegis can’t shape his mouth around the simultaneous thoughts of how gross that is (completely disgusting and also shamefully hot), but also that-

“Worried it’s not enough?”

A little corner of Aegis brain breaks off from recording all the sights and sounds and sensations to make a note that maybe the two of them have been doing this too long, if Vicious can read Aegis’s concerns so easily. Then, when it’s done, that part of his brain turns its attention back to saving the way the leather of Vicious’s gloves drags against Aegis’s asshole, sloppy with spit and just enough pressure to ache without pushing in.

“Stop worrying, I know. I’m hardly a virgin Aegis. For that matter, neither are you now.” Vicious’s teeth scrape against Aegis’s throat before delicately biting down on his earlobe. “Not now that I’ve properly defiled you across half the continent.”

“Anyways,” Vicious continues, “I’ve got a gel, I just don’t wanna break it out yet. Gonna wait till you’re begging for it.”

Vicious rubs his fingertips against Aegis one more time (the sensation of the leather is so different from the callouses of his bare hands and it’s driving Aegis mad). Aegis knows Vicious is teasing him and frankly, he has no patience for it.

He shifts to face Vicious with a growl, licking into his mouth and biting down on his lower lip. They make out until they have to pull away to properly catch their breath.

Aegis glares at Vicious a little bit, but licks his own bruised lips, lowers his gaze so he can then peek up through his lashes, and offers a half-heartedly coy “Please?”

Vicious starts in surprise, then begins to laugh.

“Damn, you’re learning, huh? Reach into my inner coat pocket, grab the gel I’ve got in there. I don’t wanna take my hands of you.”

Aegis fumbles his way to the inside of Vicious’s coat. He lets himself gets distracted by feeling Vicious’s skin and the swell of his pecs against his bare palms, gives himself a minute to just skate his hands across Vicious’s nipples a few times while Vicious continues to knead at his ass. He finally makes his way to a small inner pocket in the lining of Vicious’s jacket and fishes out a single gel.

When he leans back to look at Vicious for more guidance, Vicious just grins and sticks out his tongue.

“Pervert,” Aegis huffs, but nonetheless he braces his forearms against Vicious’s chest to unwrap the gel, and guide it to Vicious’s mouth where he gently holds it between his teeth.

Vicious takes a moment to pull one of his gloves off behind Aegis’s back before returning the other hand to Aegis’s ass. He brings his bare hand up to his own mouth as he bites down and splits the gel open, letting it spill out of his open mouth, and licking around his fingers to spread the liquid core.

Aegis swats at his chest, admonishing him again. “You’re absolutely shameless.”

Vicious just smirks and leans in to kiss Aegis. The boiling heat between them has cooled to a gentle simmer, the urge to rush temporarily soothed, and Aegis eagerly pushes himself onto his toes and cranes his neck to taste the sweet fruit flavor still lingering in Vicious’s mouth.

They continue to kiss as Vicious brings his now slick hand back down, and he swallows up the little whine that comes from the back of Aegis’s throat as he pushes a finger in. Aegis squirms, leaning harder into Vicious.

Aegis loses track of time as Vicious fingers him. It feels like forever before Vicious adds a second finger, and it feels like forever and a day as Vicious rubs his fingertips against Aegis’s walls. There’s something incredibly lazy and indulgent about it—Vicious will occasionally press gently against his prostate, let Aegis moan into his shoulder, and then back off for a while again before repeating. Aegis idly wonders what Vicious is getting out of this—his hand has to be starting to cramp up, and Aegis can feel how hard he is through his pants where they’re pressed together, but Aegis is in no state of mind to be reciprocating of his own will, and Vicious hasn’t said anything about it.

When Vicious spreads his fingers, Aegis is suddenly once again aware of how exposed he is, realizing Vicious is opening his hole to the open air and it’s too much.

“Wait wait— please— I need—"

Vicious immediately stills, pulling back to get a look at Aegis’s face.

“Need me to stop?”

“No I just—" Aegis pauses, embarrassed. He can’t make himself meet Vicious’s eye.

“You gotta tell me what you want.”

“I want to switch.” Aegis mumbles a little.

Vicious arches an eyebrow. “How so?”

“I don’t want to be in the open like this. You... you can push me up against the tree.”

Vicious leans in to kiss Aegis again. Aegis goes willingly, enjoying the press of Vicious’s tongue in his mouth, trying not to rock back against the weight of Vicious’s fingers still inside of him. When Vicious pulls back he’s wearing a thoughtful expression, poorly hidden behind a predatory smirk.

“You’ll get all scraped up naked against the tree like that.”

Now Aegis does squirm, although for different reasons. He knows he has to communicate so he tries not to be overwhelmed with the way his movement makes Vicious’s fingers rub against his insides and the way lust darkens Vicious’s eyes.

“I wouldn’t mind that. Getting scraped up.”

Vicious groans a little. “Fuck. _Fuck_ , you have to know that’s hot.” His head tips back and he inhales deeply through his nose. “I  want to scrape you up. But I want to do it myself, not from some tree bark that’ll give you fucking splinters or an infection. Ugh—" He grimaces, "—y’know, you’re supposed to be the rational one.”

Aegis leans up for another kiss. “Maybe you’re rubbing off on me.”

Vicious huffs out a last little chuckle before obliging and leaning in. “Yeah, and what are you doing to me?”

A few moments in to making out yet again, Vicious yanks himself back with a curse.

“You’re distracting. Hold on.”

Aegis tries not to cry out in loss as Vicious manhandles him backwards into a proper standing position, and pulls his fingers free of Aegis’s ass. Vicious gives him a little shove and then he’s not touching Aegis at all, and Aegis has half a mind to complain, but before the words are out of his mouth Vicious has pulled his jacket off (and god Aegis will never tire of seeing all that bare skin), and is shoving it into Aegis’s clenched fists.

“Hold onto this.”

And then Vicious is again grappling Aegis around, yanking his arms up and then shoving him forward into the tree so that the long coat still in Aegis’s hands falls like a curtain before being sandwiched between his bare front and the tree.

It’s like with the clothes beneath his feet and the ground—he can still feel the roughness and the texture rubbing into his skin, but without the edge and corners that would really bite and cut.

Vicious has one hand pressing into the back of his head and one between his shoulder blades, mashing Aegis’s cheek and chest into the trunk, and leaving him bent just enough that his ass sticks out and his dick hangs freely in the air. It’s so good and Aegis can feel precum dripping down his cock. (It's probably staining the shirt beneath his feet, but Aegis decides that's a worry for later. The shirt's probably already ruined anyway.)

“This what you wanted?”

Aegis looks back at Vicious, a little bit of spit trickling out of his open mouth, and manages a little nod.

“Good.”

And then Vicious’s hand on his head disappears and thrusts back into Aegis’s ass, two fingers at once. Aegis keens, white knuckling the coat in his hands, rocking back in little half-thrusts against Vicious’s finger, grinding his sensitive nipples against Vicious’s coat, unable to move more fully with the hand still pressing into his back.

Somewhere along the way Vicious adds a third finger, gives a little twist, and pleasure shoots through Aegis’s body, unlocking the realization that he’d had something else he’d wanted and hadn’t yet asked.

“Vicious”, he pants. “Vicious Vicious  _Vicious_ —"

“Yeah?” Vicious is breathing hard, and tips forward to rest his head against Aegis back right next to his splayed hand. Vicious’s hair tickles and his sweaty forehead sticks to Aegis’s sweaty back and—

“Fuck me. Please I want you—" Aegis is interrupted by a little moan as Vicious’s fingers shove deep inside of him. “—I want you inside.”

Vicious gasps. “Oh fuck babe, I only had the one gel. That’s not really enough. Fuck.”

Aegis closes his eyes. He can say this. These past weeks with Vicious have been helping sand away the shame at saying what he wants, asking for humiliating things, being open about his desire.

“I’m still wet though. Inside. So...” He shakes his head to clear it—he has to readjust the trajectory of what he’s saying. “I want you to come inside.”

Vicious makes a noise like he’s been shot. Aegis can’t see his face, can’t make himself open his eyes.

“I’m still wet enough for... the tip... so if you—“ And that’s Aegis’s limit, he can’t say anymore, throat closing around the words.

Vicious groans deep in his throat. “You’re putting a lot of faith in my sense of restraint.”

The way Vicious is so clearly affected helps Aegis regain his confidence. “Absolutely not. I know you have no restraint.” He opens his eyes to look back at Vicious. He knows he’s probably doing a shoddy job of it, but he lifts his chin and tries to even out his voice and his gaze in an imitation of haughtiness. “What I do have faith in is your ability to do whatever it takes to chase your own whims and pleasure.”

He carefully releases Vicious’s coat with one hand, trusting the way his body is pressed into it to keep it from slipping. It’s an awkward angle but he manages to reach back and tangle his hand in Vicious’s hair.

“If you want to fuck me properly you need to—" Aegis’s voice wavers a bit and he tries to keep Vicious from noticing with a sharp yank of his hair; “—then you need to get me properly wet.”

Aegis is glad he opened his eyes, as embarrassing as it is to be seen, because he gets to see the way Vicious bites down savagely on his own lip, shoulders hunching as his head dips and he shudders.

Then Vicious is frantically undoing his belt and Aegis returns both hands to the tree to hold up the coat so he can bury his face properly in it. He has to take slow deep breaths, shaking with anticipation and the strain of holding his current position without the pressure of Vicious’s hands holding him up.

And finally Vicious is gripping his hip again and the incredible heat of his cock is pressing against Aegis’s hole and Aegis pants and then he’s being stretched open and it makes his body sing.

It’s achingly slow as Vicious presses in but then it still feels too soon when Aegis’s rim closes around the head of Vicious’s dick and Vicious stills to a stop. Aegis knows logically this was his suggestion, that a proper fucking would be pushing the limits of how much slick a single gel can provide, but part of him still wishes Vicious would keep going. Part of him wants Vicious to take and take even if it might hurt. He feels simultaneously full and not full enough. Left at the tip like this he feels far more aware of how much he’s stretched open, and also of how much more he could receive.

And then Vicious’s knuckles bump Aegis’s ass as he strokes himself, and even if Aegis can’t make himself look he can imagine the sight—Vicious hunched over himself, furiously stripping his dick, Aegis’s hole shiny and wet where it’s split open, Vicious’s length exposed outside of it. Aegis holds himself perfectly still; even without movement the sensation of being held barely open while Vicious takes his pleasure makes Aegis’s thighs tremble. He wants to smother his whimpers in his arm but he has to continue to hold Vicious’s coat and the deprivation is delicious in its own way.

It feels like it lasts forever, with Aegis just standing there as Vicious uses him. Through it he becomes hyperaware of everything around him again, the birdsong, the rustle of the breeze through the leaves, the soft sound of Vicious breathing heavily, and the way his entire body aches, even without being touched. When Vicious groans and gives the tiniest restrained little thrust, Aegis can feel Vicious’s cum spilling out around him, dripping out of Aegis’s hole and down Vicious’s length. Aegis’s eyes roll back in his head as his own orgasm takes him by surprise, and before he goes fully under he manages one sharp demanding “Fuck me.”

Vicious groans, and shoves in as a wave of pleasure crests over Aegis, and he could scream with how good it feels. The two are riding out the pleasure together, dragging it out and it feels like a feedback loop, pulling them higher and higher. It’s barely fucking, and more drawing out their existing orgasms, but even the handful of thrusts from Vicious are overwhelmingly satisfying to Aegis. He’s achingly full and the knowledge that Vicious’s own cum is easing his way is so fucking filthy that Aegis knows he’ll be thinking about it for weeks.

The two come down slowly, both standing stock still save for the heaving of their chests as they catch their breath. Vicious’s dick is finally softening inside of Aegis and he has to resist the urge to squirm on it, weighing the trade-off of the momentary pleasure with the slower headier one of feeling the weight of Vicious inside, the aching stretch.

Maybe Vicious senses some of that, because he slowly lifts on arm to card his hand through Aegis’s hair, moving carefully so as not to jostle their bodies otherwise.

“You’re surprisingly filthy for a knight, y’know Aegis?”

Aegis can’t help but hum in contentment. He feels wrung out in the best of ways, and Vicious’s touch feels warmer than the sunlight on his skin. “Mm... your fault.”

“Yeah?” Vicious’s voice is going a little quiet and breathy. He leans in closer to Aegis’s face, and the movement jostles him enough that he slips free.

Aegis whines a little at the loss but straightens up (his muscles protesting), and turns just enough to share breath with Vicious. He’s not sure he’s confident enough to call the expression on Vicious’s face affection exactly, but there’s enough of something there that he can’t help letting a little smugness bleed into his smile. He lets the coat drop from his clenched hands (and that release of tension does hurt a little), stepping forward fully into Vicious space and looping his arms around Vicious’s neck.

“You woke me up. You showed me what I’d been missing and now I expect you to take responsibility.”

Vicious smirks back at him. “You know me well enough to know I don’t usually do that.”

Aegis laughs a little. “And I also know you well enough to know you that you’ll constantly surprise me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not gonna say I’m sorry that every part of this gets dirtier and dirtier, but I will say I'm embarrassed. Two more parts of this series are in progress (one which is meant to go before this and one after) and hopefully coming soon. Comments are always appreciated and cherished but I know this one is A Lot so, as always, you do you.
> 
> (Also, I feel like I’ve properly christened my entry into Tales Of porn with the inappropriate use of gels.)


End file.
